


I Forgot to Remember.

by wormyboi28



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, Updates Every Saturday, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormyboi28/pseuds/wormyboi28
Summary: Patton Hart is a normal teenager. He has a great life, and is a happy going high school student. However, his life does a complete 180, and is changed forever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_ “I hate this feeling, but I love this part.” _

As the song progressed, I started to sing along. My voice was terrible. It cracked as soon as I opened my mouth.

_ “She really wants to make it work, and I- umm want! WANT to let it start.” _

I got the words wrong. I looked over at Logan, in the driver's seat. He was laughing. 

“We’ll build a water slide as soon as I get home…”

The lyrics got slower as the song died out. Maybe that was just my thoughts slowing down. I decided to do something stupid. 

I kissed Logan.

He kissed back, but pulled away shortly after.

“Patton, I am driving. We can’t do this now.”

My eyes widened. “But you want to do it? At some point?”

Logan smirked, which I didn’t even think was possible. 

“Yes, of course, my Heart.”

I gasped. I had no idea he could be such a flirt. Or make a pun.

We had been going out for a few weeks now, but Logan had only just started opening up. It started as a friendship, when he offered to tutor me. Plus, we had mutual friends. I invited him to a family party, and he hit it off with my family right away. I knew I had to try to get with him as soon as I saw how well he worked with kids. 

I  _ really _ knew I had to try to get with Logan when I saw what was underneath his sweater, which I thought was permanently attached to him. (Hint: He’s got the biceps of a god.)

When my pleasant slideshow of memories was over, I realized that we had stopped at a light. I took this as an opportunity. We kissed briefly while the light remained bright red. 

**_“SCREEEAAACH!”_ **

The noise caught me off guard. It was loud. Logan and I separated and looked up. We were greeted by headlights, no more than a few feet away from the car. 

And then there was nothing. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love hospitals?? And amnesia?!

Chapter Two

I woke up in a hospital room. I couldn’t move…I was desperately trying to sit up, but every action only resulted in pain. I looked around in hopes of a button that might call a nurse into the room. Once I found one, I pressed it hard. I couldn’t even tell if I had done anything. I honestly couldn’t feel my hands.

Seconds later, four nurses and doctors poured into the room. Smiles and looks of wonder scattered their faces.

“Mr. Hart!” A doctor rushed towards me. “You’re awake!”

I tried to ask how long I’d been here, but all I managed to do was cough. I tried to speak again, and after a few minutes, my voice returned to me slowly. “How….long?” I croaked.

“You’ve been in comatose for a few weeks now.” The doctor- Howard-responded. “Do you remember anything that happened before you fell unconscious?”

I tried to think back on the past few weeks. The only thing I could remember was a stupid song that was stuck in my head.

I shook my head, miraculously. My muscles were stiff, but I was regaining feeling in my limbs.

“Hm.” Dr. Howard sighed. “I think we’re going to have to get you a psychologist.” I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. A psychologist? I knew that psychology had some sort of relevance in my life.

“Do I...have to stay?” I asked, hoping the answer would be a no.

“Yes, at least until we can put you into physical therapy and assign someone to speak with you about your trauma.”

I groaned in frustration. “Is there any good news?”

“Maybe,” Dr. Howard agreed. “Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to visit you?”

I thought of my parents. I had a flashback of being at a park with two adults and a baby. I saw a child, who must have been me, with curly light brown hair and wearing a pair of too-big glasses. The woman, I’m guessing my mother, looked about the same. She had wavy brown hair and was also wearing a pair of glasses. Hers fit her face, of course. We both had freckles. I didn’t look like the man. He had long, straight, blond hair and a clear face. The baby looked like...well, a baby. She was a little girl with red hair and blue eyes. I didn’t remember these people. But I saw them when I thought of my parents.

“Maybe my family?” I answered, unsure. The doctor nodded.

“You actually had a lot of visitors.” I looked around the room, just noticing all of the balloons and flowers. I also saw stuffed animals, candies, pictures, and one small envelope that said my name in calligraphy. “Yeah? Like who?” I was curious to try and remember my friends and family.

Dr. Howard smiled. “Your parents and little sister have come in every day. Every other day, a younger couple comes and sits here for an hour or so. They talk to you about their lives and leave talking about how they hope you heard them.”

The doctor picked up one of the pictures and showed me. Two boys, both probably around sixteen, were standing next to each other. One wore a red shirt, with perfectly styled hair and smiling brightly. The other, the shorter of the two, wore a black shirt underneath a black and purple hoodie. He looked messy, but it fit him. He wore a face of annoyance, looking up at the other boy. I was shocked to see that...I was in the picture as well. I wore a blue polo shirt with a gray cardigan wrapped around my shoulders. I was laughing, and had my arms wrapped around the short boy, and a taller boy standing next to me. He was...cute. He had a black and red sweater on, as well as a pair of glasses that were much more fitted to his face than mine. He had a small smile on his face.

“The one on the end comes every day as well. He doesn’t do anything but talk for a few minutes and then listens to music. Not with headphones. I think he wanted you to hear it.”

I was shocked. I seemed to have a lot of people who cared about me. What a shame that I couldn’t remember them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Haha, sorry. I love angst. I also love working with injured characters! I hope you’re excited for chapter three. I am too! I have no idea what’s going to happen! ;)


	3. Here’s An Update...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can explain I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s an update on my story and other stuff :)

Hey there! Here’s the rundown:

So I won’t be continuing this story because 

1\. I hate it  
and   
2\. I want to do something different!

So I have a book I’m writing on wattpad, (@wormyboi28, give me a follow if you feel like it!)and it’s really interesting to me and i’d like to focus on that mainly. HOWEVER!!

I will be starting a oneshot story for sanders sides. Basically, every chapter will be a different oneshot, and you guys can comment which ships you want to see & what AU’s you want me to write! I have a few in mind, and I am open to writing any and all ships! This will be posted on both Ao3 and Wattpad (both are wormyboi28).  
Thank you all so much for your support on this very short lived story. Please leave suggestions and follow me! Thanks, I hope you are having a wonderful day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave positive feedback in the comments! <3  
> (p.s. i know this is really short, i wanted to leave it in suspense!)


End file.
